<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maid of trouble by FloralEntomologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890183">maid of trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEntomologist/pseuds/FloralEntomologist'>FloralEntomologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Slow Burn, What am I doing, i'll make sure to tag it if there is, there might be sex in it idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEntomologist/pseuds/FloralEntomologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After traveling the world for years and years it's time to settle down and leave your vagabond past behind you. Though maybe becoming a maid for the second most dangerous mafia gang in midnight city through craigslist is probably a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Dick/Reader, Biscuits (Homestuck)/Reader, Cans (Homestuck)/Reader, Clover (Homestuck)/Reader, Clubs Deuce/Reader, Crowbar (Homestuck)/Reader, Death (Problem Sleuth)/Reader, Diamonds Droog/Reader, Die (Homestuck)/Reader, Doc Scratch/Reader, Doze (Homestuck)/Reader, Eggs (Homestuck)/Reader, Fin (Homestuck)/Reader, Hearts Boxcars/Reader, Hysterical Dame/Reader, Itchy (Homestuck)/Reader, Matchsticks (Homestuck)/Reader, Midnight Crew (Homestuck)/Reader, Ms. Paint/Reader, Nervous Broad/Reader, Pickle Inspector/Reader, Problem Sleuth/Reader, Quarters (Homestuck)/Reader, Sawbuck (Homestuck)/Reader, Snowman (Homestuck)/Reader, Spades Slick/Reader, Stitch (Homestuck)/Reader, The Felt (Homestuck)/Reader, Trace (Homestuck)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maid of trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>just gonna say it now- i have no idea of what i'm doing. i've never actually written a fanfic here and so i'm a lil' nervous hehe...</p>
<p>anyway! so uhh this is an x reader (obviously) and tbh i might make the reader a bit hard to relate because ngl i'm basing her off of myself and let me just say i am very much different from the other reader characters. this fanfic is kinda mostly for me but i don't mind hearing any critiques or suggestions and opinions- i don't have the greatest grammer and spelling so i might misspell some words and i apologize in advance! </p>
<p>anyway here's a list of stuff regarding to this fanfic (i'll explain some stuff)</p>
<ul>
<li>this is a slow burn fanfic, especially for the midnight crew, team sleuth and the girls, snowman, and doc scratch</li>
<li>this is obviously an au of a sorts, not stabdad as the trolls and humans (or just overall main characters) either don't exist or don't live in midnight city</li>
<li>can't exactly describe the time this fanfic takes place in (i guess a fusion of the present and the 1950's? idk)</li>
<li>reader is pan and sexuality differs from each character (majority are straight though)</li>
<li>there will very much be crude language and sexual themes (mainly from slick, itchy, and clover) so there's that. sex though might not happen till MUCH later though it's up to debate</li>
<li>while everyone is gonna look human (having hair, noses, ears and ya know- human stuff) they are still aliens. the felt are still leprechauns, the midnight crew and snowman are still dersites and ms. paint and team sleuth (and the girls) are prospitians. the way i imagine them is kinda like tricotiana's humanoid versions of the characters (look her up on tumblr! her art is amazing!!) though there's some things that i'll change to fit my headcanons (mainly just hairstyles. though in this fanfic the prospitians will have black iris' while the sclera is white, they'll also have some natural hair colors though it'll mainly be light colors like blonde and ginger- same with dersites as they'll have darker hair colors like brown but they mostly have black). the only character that will not have a humanoid look is doc scratch- not only does he already mostly look human i just can't think of a proper face for the guy.</li>
<li>the reader will be both prospitian and dersite, not only will it affect backstory but it'll differentiate her from everyone else (she looks much more human than the others tbh), obviously she'll look just like you! she'll just have completely white eyes like dersites and some other small qualities (i personally headcanon prospitians to be much rounder and softer then dersites so the reader will probably be slightly chubby and soft, will probably be super short, though will have more red tones in her skin color so that it makes her seem human as what i headcanon is that dersites have more purple tones- except snowman she's pretty green- and prospitians have more blue tones!)</li>
<li>updates will probably be slow</li>
<li>chapters will probably be short </li>
</ul>
<p>well i think thats all i can say right now? i'll post the prologue tomorrow or next day as it's pretty late right now. hope you guys will like it!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>